pixels_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Star TV
Star TV is a cable television network which first went live on May 18, 2015. It has a total of 3 blocks respectively orientated around children's programming (educational, animated, etc), preteen programming and teenage/adult programming. It is channel 15 (non-HD) and channel 115 (HD) on all providers. About The channel was founded on May 18, 2015 by then-CEO Avaline Weaver, a member of the Supernova TV staff team from 2012-2014 in Avalon, a suburb of New Penguin City. The first program to air on the network was a test card by the name of Testing Card #1. This was used to test if Star TV was airing properly and that there would be no problems that would occur during its first night on the air. Once actual programming began to air that same night, the channel gained 3,820,410 viewers. Executives and producers began to experiment and do more things with the channel, slowly bringing it to the level of sucess it is currently added. In 2016, it ranked #4 in a list called "Best TV Networks of the Year" by a TV guide situated in Fandom City. Over the next couple of months, Star Communications, the company that owns Star TV has released TV channels for Fandom City (before that, it only aired the New Penguin City version), the Penguin Tropicals and about 10 other places around the Club Penguin Island and Fandom City areas. In March of 2017, Avaline announced she would retire from working with Star TV in order to pursue other jobs. Not long after, she passed the job over to Miette Irene Chauncey, and hired a new co-CEO by the name of Sangwoon Moon for undisclosed reasons. Mascots The general evening block has 4 mascots by the names of Irene, Tabby, Kevin and Silas. They all have different personalities and appearances. Irene Irene is the main mascot. She is very bubbly, friendly and loves being with her friends, but she can be serious if the time calls for it. She has creamy yellow feathers, freckles, and long platinum blonde hair tied into a messy-looking braid that is held together with a white bow. She wears a light orange sweater and a white skirt, and high-tops that match her sweater. In an episode of Q&A With The Mascots that aired in Pride Month of 2017, it has been revealed that Irene is a lesbian. Viewers could send in LGBT-related questions as long as they weren't inappropriate. Upon reading a question directed to Irene about who she is attracted to, she has said "Well, I don't know how to explain this in a way that doesn't end up in me being nervous or ashamed, but I have never been attracted to boys, but always to girls. It's just that their personalities are more nurturing and I always got along with them better. ... I have never said this to anyone before and I never thought I would be saying it in front of my friends. I just... like girls. And that's always the way I have been and I can't change it. If there are any fellow lesbians, gays, bisexuals, or transgender people watching, just know that you're awesome and we hope you can live a happy life without any prejudice or harassment!". This statement has garnered praise from critics and viewers alike. Tabby Tabby is the youngest and smallest of the mascots, and it has been hinted and unveiled that she has magic powers, as well as the ability to fly. She is easily excitable and loves trying new things. She often gets the group in trouble at some points. Tabby has short red hair, dark creamy yellow feathers, a pink, blue and yellow colored dress, white shoes and often carries around a silver wand, despite being more capable of performing magic with her bare hands. Her wings are white and pink. In a Q&A With The Mascots episode that aired in October of 2015, Tabby said that she suffers from Dwarfism, which is why she is so small. Kevin Kevin is very quiet and loves to read. He takes an interest in video games and is the smart one of the group. He has spiky brown hair (modelled after The Sunstriker), light brown feathers, freckles, black eyeglasses, a blue and white sweatshirt, blue pants and white dress shoes. He has also been implied to be the love interest of Tabby. Silas Silas is Kevin's older brother who often acts sarcastic, and pokes fun at mundane things with critical and sardonic tongue. But once you crack that crusty, negative shell, Silas can be a very talkative and funny friend to have. He has short, black hair with a sidebang, light tan feathers, a black and orange scarf, a white sweater with a small cat on it, and grey boots. He has been shown to like mimes, penguins and is considering owning a pet dog. Bumpers To see the list of bumpers, please go to this page. Programming blocks Star Jr. Star Jr. is in the morning slot of the Star TV programming schedule, airing from 6:00am to 12:00pm. Most of the programs aired are educational or animated, and are generally appropriate for everyone. At 11:50am, a pop up will appear during the start of a commercial break, which shows a small cat popping up out of a box, and jumping out of it, and blue text saying "Star Jr. will be ending in 10 minutes. You can still watch these upcoming shows or check out Star TV On Demand! See you tomorrow!" Programs *Teddy Town *Bunny Barn *Turtle Tots *The Treehouse *Puffle Playgroud *Pookie Paradise *Magical Mermaids *Hannah The Pookie And Friends *The Bai Bai School Bus *Uppie Utopia *Sunny Skies Pre-School *Life In The Pet Shop *Bird Flight *The Pookie Village Star TV While this block does not have a definitive name, it is in the afternoon slot of Star TV. It airs from 12:00pm to 9:00pm. It features shows usually rated from PG to Y7. Things get a bit darker at 8:00pm, with slightly more violent/mature shows are added in. At 8:30, in the middle of the show airing, it will pause and cut to a screen that is all black. Bold red text that says the word "WARNING" fades in, then white text below it fades in which says "Keep in mind that child-friendly shows are ending at 9:00. If you have children watching Star TV at the moment, it is recommended that you change the channel, send them to bed or another room, or turn off the TV." for around 25 seconds. After the screen ends, it cuts to Gretchen sitting on a couch, aimlessly switching channels with a remote she is holding. She faces the camera and says "Hey, pookies and middles! How's it goin'? As much as I'd love to keep showing you guys some of your favorite shows, but now, it's time for your older siblings and your parents to shine. It is recommended you do not watch these shows without adult supervision, as they might contain course language, nudity, inappropriate humor or references and violence. See you tomorrow!". She then points the remote to the camera, and it ends with a transition which squishes the screen and it cuts to a commercial break. At 8:50pm, another warning, the same one as the first which says in fully red text "FINAL WARNING: CHILD-FRIENDLY SHOWS ARE ABOUT TO END." And then, the next block begins. Programs *Sailor Moon *The Loud House *Embersong, Pookie Of The 300th Century *The Life of Myuuna *Q&A With The Mascots (interstitial program) *Life with Lori *Cyan's Quest *The Penguin Show *Fries With That? *Go Team *Make a Wish *Limelight *Your Local Time Travellers *Black Magic *Our Little Crazy World *CP Idol Star TV Detour Star TV Detour is in the afternoon slot of the channel, airing from 9:00pm to 6:00am. It airs programs geared towards penguins aged 14 and up. Due to all restrictions ending, make sure your younger children are away from the TV before watching this block after 9:00pm. Swearing and inappropriate content will be blocked until 10:00pm, where all restrictions are dropped from the schedule, and majorly inappropriate content will begin. Programs *Family Guy *American Dad *The Simpsons *Rick and Morty *Bob's Burgers *The Awesomes *Prep School *In My Mind *Bob, The Unlucky Man *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Big Brother CP *The Unfunny Friends *The People Show *Fat Guy Stuck in Internet *Sad Teens With Strange Dreams *Fugget About It The Star TV Movie This film, made by the Star TV studio was a 92 minute direct-to-tv movie that aired April 12, 2016 and will be released on DVD April 29, 2016. The plot was that Irene, Tabby, Kevin and Silas had to go through all the shows to bring all the characters back to their proper shows when a storm goes wrong and all the characters are misplaced in the wrong shows! It had a 13M dollar budget. The Cover Contest For the DVD case cover, Star TV Studios held a contest which was held at the drawing studio at the Star TV studios building. Kids the aged between 6 and 13 could compete. The concept is that kids had to make drawings and whatever one was judged as the best would have their drawing on the cover. The Star TV staff wouldn't modify the drawing any way whatsoever. They would only add a background and a logo. Here is what the winners would have won: First (winner): ''' Star TV goody bag, 10,000 dollars, a piece of paper with the autographs of the movie cast, a bundle of stuffed animals in a wagon, a Star TV-themed poster and a DVD player. '''Second: '''3,000 dollars, MP3 player, drawing kit, dancing ribbon and a Star TV hoodie. '''Third: 1,000 dollars, bronze medallion, a bag of candy, and a tablet. The winner of the contest was 10-year-old Emily DeFraude, with 9-year-old Michael Cowell taking second place and 7-year-old Carlota Yee and 8-year-old Malachi Ford were tied for third place. No tiebreaker competition was held. Movie Cast Irene: Gretchen Irene Chauncey Tabby: Alana Shapiro Kevin: Bruno Abbott Silas: Sangwoon Moon Star TV's 25 Days Of Christmas Advent Calendar From December 1 to December 25, the channel gave away daily prizes in their advent calendar. Viewers aged between 5 to 13 had to spot a Christmas-themed character that appeared, then had to go online to report for a chance to win a prize. If you did not like the prize you were given, you can be given some candy or your second choice of prize in return by Star TV Studios. Day 1 Character: Irene with a Santa hat on Prize: Action figures of Irene, Tabby, Kevin and Silas dressed up for christmas Winner: Lily Selhurst, 12 Day 2 Characters: Irene and Tabby shopping for Christmas sweaters Prize: Star TV Christmas decoration set for the tree Winner: Andre Rippentrop, 11 Day 3 Character: Silas and Kevin fighting over Christmas lights Prize: Star TV Christmas bauble Winner: Caitlyn Willis, 8 Day 4 Character: Tabby wearing Reindeer antlers Prize: The Star TV Movie on DVD + activity kit and DVD player Winner: Daniel DeChant, 7 Day 5 Character: Kevin dancing with a snowman Prize: Plush doll of Irene dressed like a snowman Winner: Melody Maryam, 10 Day 6 Character: Tabby in a Christmas outfit with her wings Christmas-themed Prize: Action figure of Tabby with her Christmas wings and outfit Winner: Bambi Doyle, 5 Day 7 Character: Irene dancing around a Christmas tree Prize: A figure of Irene dancing around a tree Winner: Ella Castro, 8 Day 8 Character: Kevin wearing a Christmas hoodie Prize: Star TV iPhone case Winner: Allegra Bradshaw, 10 Day 9 Character: Tabby wearing a red Rudolph nose Prize: Star TV foam finger Winner: Chandler Townsend, 7 Day 10 Character: Tabby and Silas stuck in Christmas lights Prize: Star TV figurine blind bags x10 Winners: Isaac Cheng, 10 Day 11 Character: Kevin riding on a huge candy cane with a Santa hat on in the sky Prize: A Star TV-themed notebook Winner: Avalon Wolfe, 11 Day 12 Character: Kevin eating Christmas pudding Prize: An iPad pro with the Star TV To Go app pre-installed Winner: Jesse Witt, 12 Day 13 Character: Silas decorating a Christmas tree with Tabby on top of it Prize: Star TV-themed bed light (with Rainbow LEDs) Winner: Aurelia Monroe, 7 Day 14 Character: Irene singing Christmas carols with Tabby, Kevin and Silas Prize: Star TV character profile book Winner: Marisol Ezzer, 9 Day 15 Character: Silas and Irene cooking a Christmas dinner Prize: Star TV poster Winner: Evanna Foster, 7 Day 16 Character: All the mascots eating Christmas dinner Prize: Figurine or Irene smiling at a Christmas turkey with her hands holding her utensils in the air Winner: Gretchen Lamb, 6 Day 17 Character: Tabby using her magic powers to fire up Christmas lights Prize: Star TV-themed inflatable tube sled Winner: Hazel McKyle, 10 Day 18 Character: Kevin eating a Christmas chocolate Prize: Season 1 DVD of The Life of Myuuna Winner: Louise Liliana Reid, 8 Day 19 Character: Silas wrapping Christmas presents with Kevin Prize: Signed piece of paper with signatures of everyone that starred in The Star TV Movie Winner: Lesley Santiago, 6 Day 20 Character: Tabby eating milk and cookies dressed as Santa Prize: Star TV hoodie with all the mascots on it Winner: Levi Araujo, 7 Day 21 Character: Silas having a Christmas dinner foodfight with Irene Prize: Season 2 DVD of Embersong, Pookie Of The 300th Century Winner: Jack Icebird, 10 Day 22 Character: Kevin on a tobaggan Prize: Star TV themed toboggan Winner: Linka Bruntford, 6 Day 23 Character: Irene, Tabby, Kevin and Silas baking shortbread cookies Prize: Star TV backpack Winner: Chad Nakamura, 10 Day 24 Character: Irene, Tabby, Kevin and Silas getting tucked into their beds for Christmas Eve Prize: Star TV blanket, a bag of Star TV plush toys + Star TV figurine blind bags x13 Winner: Lisa Clements, 8 Day 25 Character: Irene, Tabby, Kevin and Silas opening up presents under the tree Prize: Past 24 prizes + Star TV mascot fact book + note from Miette Irene Chauncey and Sangwoon Moon Winners: Tania, Tanner and Theresa Clavette, ages 6, 8 and 10 respectively Youtube Channel Star TV's YouTube channel launched September 20, 2015. It currently has 200K subscribers and 33M views as of September 2017. It is managed by Sangwoon Moon and creative directors Sirena Grant and Amanda Marshe, and videos are uploaded weekly with the comments disabled to reduce the chances of spam. Legal action In February 2017, Star TV's rival channel, LightTV, was accused of copying Star TV's idea for their original program Cyan's Quest because the LightTv program, Quest for Azura was somewhat plagiarising it. Star TV later filed a lawsuit and won. LightTV's viewerbase decreased by 60%. About a week after, LightTV has been shut down without one word of a revival. Unexplained Broadcast incident On April 23, 2016, an unexplained broadcast occurred at 6:00pm, during an airing of Life with Lori. It depicted a man with a robotic voice speaking about 10 sentences. The sentences in question were left unidentifiable, but it is known the man was speaking broken English. It has been implied the person speaking doesn't know much English. After the sentences, the man begins to hum the tune to Hawaii-Five O. The broadcast lasted about 2 minutes. The culprit was caught a week after the broadcast was shown after being taken in for questioning; he was identified as a 29-year-old computer technician named James Moore. He had managed to hijack into the broadcast of Life with Lori. A mother-of-four named Lucinda Show stepped forward and confirmed she has a taping of the unexplained broadcast. She has become aware of it when her children were watching Star TV the night it occurred. Lucinda released it to the public on May 30, 2016 at the New Penguin City Film Festival. Trivia *In December of 2016, Star Jr. was supposed to air The Nightmare Before Christmas at 9:30am, but was quickly pulled off the airwaves within 5 minutes and a technical difficulties card was shown for the 71 remaining minutes. It was pulled because Star TV recieved about 45 calls from concerned parents saying that their kids have been scared for a varying number of reasons, 2 of which stated that their children even refused to watch the block all together. Within a week, Star TV issued an apology and said that they would be more strict on running schedules from that point on. *The channel has its own restaurant called The Star Restaurant. Category:Club Penguin Category:TV Networks